


Who knew it rains in Copenhagen?

by bel_halliwell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_halliwell/pseuds/bel_halliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca should really just appreciate that when it comes to being organized, Chloe actually knows what she’s talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew it rains in Copenhagen?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was completed for Bechloe Week 2015 Day One: Rain

“You realize we’re not going for another week and a half, right?”

Chloe looks up from the pile of clothes on her floor, where she’s been sorting them into piles. She rolls her eyes.

“Yes, Beca, I know,” she replies. “And that’s exactly why I’m packing now. If I pack last minute, then I know I’ll forget something. But if I start now, then I’ll have time to go over it all.”

Beca, stretched out on Chloe’s bed with her laptop sitting next to her, shakes her head. “I’m pretty sure that Copenhagen has stores and stuff, if you did.”

“Right,” Chloe replies. “But while you’ll be running around, trying to find a store to get a new pair of shoes after the strap on yours breaks, I’ll be relaxing in the sun at our hotel sipping a cocktail.”

“If you’re so sure of that, then why are you packing an umbrella?” Beca asks, pointing to the item in question that’s been tossed to the side of a stack of clothes.

“Hey, you should always pack for all kinds of weather, just in case,” Chloe tells her. “Trust me. You should pack one too. Better to lug it around then be stuck without, right?”

Beca shrugs, and glances briefly at her laptop. She’s supposed to be reading over a song that Emily wrote and wants her opinion on, but she lost focus after Chloe stripped her shirt off to try on another one.

“Oh come on, Becs, you’ve seen me with a lot less clothing than this, remember?” Chloe had said, laughing at the blush that grew on Beca’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I know, I just wasn’t expecting to glance up from my laptop and get an eye full of cleavage,” Beca replied. She looked upwards, trying and failing to stop thinking about the image of Chloe’s rounded breasts in a lacy blue bra that totally brought out the color of her eyes.

Chloe had smirked, glancing down at her breasts and cupping them slightly. Beca gulped. “Yeah, I do have a nice cleavage, hey,” she said, winking at Beca, and then pulled on a shirt. “What about this, should I pack it?”

“Uh, sure, looks great,” Beca had responded, paying very little attention to the actual shirt. Her focus was on her breathing, which was slightly fast after just witnessing Chloe touching her boobs. Because honestly, Chloe was absolutely gorgeous, and Beca wishes her hands could have been cupping Chloe’s breasts instead, but she couldn’t because Chloe was her best friend, and straight, and not interested in Beca like that at all, but the image was burned into her brain and she wouldn’t be forgetting that anytime soon.

Beca had averted her eyes while Chloe changed back into her original shirt, and had tried to on the song lyrics in front of her, but all hope of actually getting any work done this afternoon was lost.

“Do you want me to give you a copy of my packing list?” Chloe asks now, pulling a pair of jeans out of the bureau. 

“Chloe, we’re going to Copenhagen for a week, not backpacking around the world for a month,” Beca says, rolling her eyes. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what you said when we went to the retreat for two days, and ended up having to borrow my sunscreen,” Chloe pointed out.

“Okay, well in my defence, I expected us to be spending the weekend indoors working on a new set or something, not going down waterslides and doing trust falls,” Becs says. She conveniently doesn’t mention that she got to spend that weekend having Chloe rub the cream into her skin every several hours (“You’re just so pale, Beca, you’ll burn!” Chloe had told her with a laugh, while Beca tried to stay calm as Chloe’s hands slid over her shoulders, slippery with sunscreen), and fall asleep to the lingering scent of coconut which prompted her dreams to feature Chloe in a bathing suit.

Chloe smirks. “Still makes my point valid. If you change your mind, just let me know, okay?”

Beca nods, and continues to watch Chloe sort through her clothes. She’d rather just relax and watch Chloe do this now, instead packing herself. She’s still got time, right?

________________________________________________________________________________________________-

_Fuck_ , Beca thinks.

She’s totally forgotten something.

She surveys the heaped pile of clothing, toiletries, and miscellaneous items on her floor, trying to figure out what she’s forgotten. She’s not even positive that she has, but something’s niggling at her brain and knowing her luck, it’s going to be something she totally will need.

She briefly debates asking Chloe for the packing list, but imagining the teasing she’d cop from Chloe, she desists. Besides, they’re supposed to be leaving for the airport in a matter of hours, and she might have implied to Chloe that she’d finished packing last night.

“Hey short stack, Chloe’s looking for you,” Amy says, popping her head in the room. “She’s in the kitchen on the phone to Aubrey.”

Beca sighs, and nods. “Thanks, Amy. Can you tell her I’ll be down in a few?”

“Before or after I tell her you haven’t finished packing?” Amy asks, grinning at the look of horror on Beca’s face. “Kidding! Don’t worry. But seriously, you better hurry with that, just before Aubrey called Chloe was telling everyone that they need to bring their suitcases downstairs so we can start loading up the van.”

“Right,” Beca replies, sighing again, and Amy disappears back into the hallway.

Fuck it, Beca tells herself, and gives up on the hope of figuring out what she forgot. She drags her suitcase over from the closet, and packs the pile of items within a few minutes. As she zips it closed, she glances slowly around the room, as if she might see something else that she’ll definitely need, but no luck.

“Beca!” Chloe’s voice called from the hallway, “Aubrey needs to talk to you!”

“Coming!” Beca calls back, grabbing the handle of the case and tugging it behind her. She leaves the room, and takes the phone Chloe’s holding.

“I’ll take your suitcase downstairs!” Chloe says brightly, her fingers brushing Beca’s slightly as she reaches for the handle.

_Perfect timing_ , Beca thinks as she allows Chloe to take the case, bringing the phone up to her ear. “Hey Aubrey,” she says.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe we’re finally in Copenhagen!” Chloe says, exhaling slowly as she spins slowly around the room. “This hotel is even nicer than I expected.”

Beca nods. She was pretty impressed with the hotel as well – it’s small, but the rooms are large enough and comfortably furnished. She tosses her shoulder bag down on the large queen bed, sitting down next to it so she can rifle through it for her phone. Pulling it out, she checks the screen. “Oh cool, I’ve got wifi here,” she says as she glances up at Chloe.

Chloe’s standing still, frozen to the spot and there’s panic on her face. Beca’s phone falls to the floor as she jumps up and hurries over to Chloe, mind already running with different worst case scenarios.

“Chlo, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Beca asks urgently, bringing her hands up to squeeze Chloe’s shoulders.

“Beca, we’re in Copenhagen,” Chloe manages to say, forcing her eyes to meet Beca’s concerned ones.

“Yeah, that was the whole purpose of spending the past twelve hours on a plane,” Beca replies carefully, her own concern turning to understanding. She realizes now that Chloe’s just had a reality check, and the fate of the Bella’s will be determined in two days. Beca pulls her in for a hug, automatically bringing a hand up wind into Chloe’s red locks. “We’re going to be great, you know,” Beca says softly, running her fingers through the strands and patting Chloe’s back reassuringly with her other hand. “We’ve practiced over and over, and the girls are awesome – even Aubrey said so when she Skyped into the final rehearsal, and you know how she is about giving praise.”

“I know you’re right,” Chloe replies softly. She closes her eyes, leaning into the hug a little more before drawing back. “I’m sorry. Momentary panic attack. I’m fine.”

She flashes Beca a grin, who nods in encouragement.

There’s a bang on the door, and Beca reluctantly pulls her hands from Chloe. Chloe strides over to the door, and is greeted by Fat Amy.

“You ready, pitches? There’s a whole city out there and we want to check it out!” Amy announces, excitement in her voice and a sparkle in her eye.

“Of course! Let me just get my purse,” Chloe says. She turns back to the room to grab her purse, and glances at Beca.

“Ready?” she asks her, who nods and heads towards the door.

“Oh, don’t forget your umbrellas!” Amy reminds them, holding her own up in the air. “Even though the air hostess told us it was just cloudy when we landed and it was meant to clear up, she lied.”

“That sucks. Oh well, at least we packed umbrellas!” Chloe replies cheerfully

Becs stills, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. She’s pretty sure she just remembered the item she forgot to pack.

“Becs, aren’t you going to get yours?” Amy asks her, while Chloe rifles through her own suitcase.

“Uh, I don’t really like my one,” Beca says smoothly. “I think I might just get a new one in the lobby gift shop.”

Chloe pauses, umbrella half out of her case and a look of suspicion on her face. “You totally didn’t pack one, did you?” she accuses with a grin, and Beca sighs. She doesn’t want to admit that, but then again, she’s not going to lie to Chloe’s face.

Before Beca can respond though, Chloe flips the lid of her suitcase closed and walks over to Beca. “So, are you going to apologize to me for not taking me seriously about packing early with a list?” she asks with a wink.

Beca smirks. “Again, there’s a hotel gift shop in the lobby. I distinctly remember seeing a basket of umbrellas there. And they even said Copenhagen on them. So there, I’ll get an umbrella and a souvenir in one. Are you sure you’re not regretting bringing your umbrella?

Chloe snorts. “You wish. Come on, we better go. We’ll already going to be holding the girls up now while we wait for you to buy your, uh, souvenir.”

They follow Fat Amy into the hall and to the elevators, where the rest of the Bella’s are waiting excitedly. They squeeze into an elevator, and take the quick ride down to the lobby.

“Alright, Beca needs to get to the gift shop,” Chloe announces to the group. “Do you guys want to work out a plan of where to go while we’re in there?”

“That’s perfect, because I have a map!” Emily replies, waving a map around in the air.

“Wow, we’re totally going to need to limit her supply of coffee while we’re here,” Beca tells Chloe in a low tone as they move away from the group to the gift shop.

“She’s just excited,” Chloe replies. “But I completely agree. Wait, what’s wrong?”

Beca had stopped walking, and Chloe could see frustration on her face. She follows her line of sight to see an empty basket, with the sign ‘Umbrella – 10 Euro’. 

“Surely they’ll have more out back,” Beca says, half to herself, and she strides up to the counter, Chloe at her heels. 

A minute later, the girls are heading out of the gift shop empty handed. Beca’s filled frustration, muttering about how stupid it is that a store can sell out of umbrellas in the space of a half hour, while Chloe’s wearing a sneaky grin. Before they reach the group, Chloe stops Beca with a gentle hand and a smile. “Beca. If you tell me that I was right, you can share with me,” she says. “My umbrella is big enough for two.”

Beca fights an internal battle – she hates being wrong, and hates admitting it even more, but on the other hand, Chloe’s being an awesome friend even after Beca had made fun of her packing. Besides, this will mean getting to spend their day walking around a beautiful city, close together, maybe she’ll get to put her arm around her…

“Chloe, you’re right,” Beca says flatly, but Chloe can see the smirk in her eyes. “I should have listened to you. You were right about packing early, and you were right about being prepared. I promise that next time we go on a trip together, you get full control of when and how I pack.”

Chloe grins. “I like that you’re planning on us to go on a trip together, despite this being our final Bella’s trip. Does that mean you’re planning on keeping me around in the future?”

Beca blushes, and snorts. “Like you’d even want to stay away. Who are you kidding, Beale, you love me.”

It’s Chloe’s turn to flush, because even though Beca’s speaking sarcastically, Chloe knows that Beca has no idea how true that statement is. And honestly, Chloe’s definitely not disappointed about the prospect of sharing her umbrella with Beca, even though it’s fun to tease her.

“True,” Chloe says with a chuckle to cover her blush. “Okay, you can share my umbrella with me. Let’s catch up to the girls.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rain lasts for three days. 

It doesn’t deter the Bella’s, although Chloe caves and buys them a round of drinks at a bar after they tease her for promising them ‘sunny Copenhagen’ back when she was registering for Worlds. They simply smile and explore the city, each of them wanting to make the most of the experience, not looking forwards to their flight home at the end of the week. Because their flight home means that the Ba’s will no longer be a group of ten women, it will just be Emily, and despite knowing that deep down they are Bella’s for life, things will never be the same.

Beca definitely doesn’t mind the rain. She doesn’t love it when it soaks into her boots, and she regrets not packing a spare towel. However, she considers these moments a fair trade for the amount of time she’s spent with Chloe under her umbrella. Beca wouldn’t trade that time for anything.

For three days, she’s gotten to walk with Chloe around a gorgeous city, so close they were bumping shoulders for the first hour until they started draping their arms over shoulders or slipping them around waists, using each other as a grounding tool to prevent bumps. The first time Beca felt Chloe slide her arm around her, she stepped straight into a puddle and nearly fell to the floor, saved by Chloe’s arm that caused her to fall in the first place. She soon got used to the feeling, however, and reciprocated as much as she could.

It was when Fat Amy and Stacie and Cynthia Rose started making lesbian jokes around them that Beca realized maybe she was being a little too obvious with the toner she had for Chloe, and perhaps she should cool it down. She then switched around, sometimes ducking under Emily or Ashley or Lily’s umbrella, but always ended up gravitating towards Chloe.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning of the Worlds, Chloe’s eyes snap open at the crack of dawn. Beca’s fast asleep still, their legs tangled together in the double bed they’re sharing, and Chloe carefully pulls herself free, trying hard not to wake Beca up.

She shouldn’t have bothered though, because the gasp she let out when she flung the curtains open was practically loud enough to wake up the entire hotel floor.

“Whassamatter?” Beca groans, eyes cloudy with sleep as she sits up with a start, rubbing them hard.

“Beca!” Chloe tells her breathlessly. “Get over here!”

Beca lets out a groan, but staggers out of bed and over to Chloe in front of the window. She’s greeted by a dazzling splash of pinks and purples and reds as the sun slowly rises in the sky.

“It’s not raining! It’s a sign! We’re going to blow minds with our set tonight, I can feel it!” Chloe gushes, her hand finding Beca’s and giving it a squeeze.

Beca grins, allowing herself to get caught up in the moment. She tries to ignore the twinge of disappointment when she realizes that it means she won’t have an excuse to stay nestled next to Chloe today.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chloe was right. 

They did blow minds in their set. The announcer was practically falling over himself as he hurried to the stage to announce the Barden Bella’s as the 2015 World Acapella champions.

Chloe feels like she is flying. She barely feels her feet touching the floor as she’s handed a giant trophy, and she leans over so Beca and Emily can hold it with her. The applause is ringing in her ears, and Beca’s grinning at her with sparkles in her eyes, and Aubrey’s coming on stage with all of the past Bella’s and is hugging her, and right now in this moment, Chloe is happy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before they know it, they’re packing their suitcases, preparing to end their trip and fly back to the United States.

Beca’s feeling very melancholy about leaving, and Chloe notices immediately. She watches Beca fold shirts out of the corner of her eye, and after the fifth sigh, she tosses the shoes she was holding back on the bed.

“So, before you pack any more, do you want the gift I bought you?” Chloe asks, grinning when she sees Beca’s eyes light up.

“You got me a gift? Why?” Beca asks. She puts the shirts down, and watches eagerly as Chloe pulls out a shopping bag from the side of her suitcase. “You bought this here, in Copenhagen? When? We’ve practically been joined at the hip this past week.”

“Remember the second day before Worlds, when Amy spilled coffee on her shirt, and I went back to the hotel with her so she could change? I saw it then and got it for you. But don’t get too excited, it’s not that good of a gift,” Chloe tells her. She hands the bag to Beca, who opens in and peeks in. She grins, pulling out an umbrella.

It’s one of those compact umbrellas, the kind that you press a little button on the handle to make it open up. It’s navy blue, and has little red musical notes around the edges, and when Beca presses the button to open it, the word Copenhagen is scrawled over the top. It’s cutesy and tourisy, and Beca loves it.

“Thanks, Chloe, it’s awesome,” Beca says sincerely. 

“You’re welcome,” Chloe replies with an easy grin.

“Why didn’t you give this to me sooner, when it was actually raining?” Beca asks as she closes it and tucks it safely into her suitcase.

Chloe shrugs, her cheeks pinking slightly. “I was going to, but I was actually having fun with you,” she admits, absently toying with the hem of her shirt. “I’m sorry, now that I think about it, that was kind of inappropriate of me, I shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Beca blurts out, and her cheeks turn pinker than Chloe’s.

Chloe raises her eyebrows. “You are?”

“Well, yeah, I mean I had a lot of fun spending time with you,” Beca tells her, keeping her eyes down.

Taking in a deep breath, as if oxygen was the key to kick starting her confidence, Chloe takes a step forward and picks Beca’s hand up in her own. “I had a lot of fun with you too,” she says sincerely.

Beca offers a shy smile, and meets her eyes.

“And,” Chloe continues, swallowing heavily. “If I gave you that sooner, then we wouldn’t have spent all that time together, and then I probably wouldn’t have found the courage to do this.”

Without hesitation (because she knew she’d chicken out immediately if she did), Chloe leans forward and presses her lips to Beca’s, closing her eyes as she feels the softness of Beca’s lips against her own.

Beca stills, too much shock to comprehend, and Chloe realizes this because she starts to pull away. The second Beca realizes this, her mind locks onto the realization that Chloe, her best friend, Chloe, is kissing her.

She reaches a hand up to cup Chloe’s neck and tugs forward, kissing back and closing her own eyes.

The kiss is magical, more than what either of them had ever imagined it could be. Beca’s the first to deepen the kiss, brushing her tongue against Chloe’s lower lip, and she winds her hands into Chloe’s hair. Chloe kisses back with as much enthusiasm as she can, revelling in the way Beca fits so perfectly against her.

After several long moments, the need for oxygen becomes too great, and they pull apart. Chloe rests her forehead against Beca’s, trying to slow her breathing down. All she can hear is the thudding of her heart, and she momentarily wonders if Beca can hear it.

“Wow,” Beca breathes, trying to get her own heart rate under control.

“Yeah,” Chloe responds. “You know what?”

“Uh huh?” Beca replies.

“I think I love the rain.”

Beca grins at this, and pulls Chloe in for another kiss, softer and gentler. When they pull apart, she nods. “I think I do to.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Fin.**


End file.
